


counting stars

by heonihoneybaby



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, kaibin - Freeform, sookai, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Хюнин Кай центрик, беспомощный кай и бесполезные мемберы, бета - экстралукас, кай & все (малыша комфортят), кайбины, нецензурная лексика, субин появится во второй главе, сукаи, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heonihoneybaby/pseuds/heonihoneybaby
Summary: — Тогда почему Субин-хён меня ненавидит?Бомгю опешив, широко раскрывает рот:— …что?— Он ненавидит меня.— Хорошо, я скажу это как можно мягче, — Бомгю вздыхает. — Какого хрена?или: Кай борется со своей Субин-хён-ненавидит-меня навязчивой мыслью, а остальные пытаются помочь. Безуспешно.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Huening Kai, Choi Soobin & Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun & Huening Kai, Huening Kai & Everyone, Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [counting stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339515) by [hueningssi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hueningssi/pseuds/hueningssi). 



Кай думает.

Что, в общем-то, неплохо. Вовсе нет, ни капельки. Однако иногда он думает о наитупейших вещах, когда-либо известных человечеству, и совершенно не знает, _как_ остановиться.

Поэтому да, возвращаясь к теме, он думает. О чём он думает? Что ж.

_Что ж._

Конкретно сейчас он думает о тех драгоценных пингвинах, которых видел в океанариуме, и о том, как сильно хочет погладить их животики. Однако Кай соврёт, если скажет, что мысли о кое-ком не посещают его голову каждые пять секунд. Это кто-то — его лидер-хён, его иногда-не-такой-уж-и-хён, его Субин-хён.

Кай чешет щеку и пожимает плечами.

_Ага._

Не так уж и тупо. Эти мысли имеют место быть, окей?

Кай отвлекается от своих мечтаний, когда кто-то легонько пихает его в руку. Поднимая взгляд, он видит Бомгю. Тот нависает над ним, тем самым закрывая уставшие глаза от света люминесцентной лампы.

— Нин! — Старший широко ему улыбается, тянет руки, чтобы потискать его за щёчки. — Мне скучно!~ Не хочешь разыграть кого-нибудь?

Кай мило моргает, в голову сразу же приходит:

— Ёнджун-хён?

— Ну, не этого кого-нибудь. Я бы точно не стал шутить над ним, — Бомгю покрывается нервной испариной при упоминании старшего хёна. — Скажем так, я не собираюсь ссориться с ним в ближайшее время. Мне хватило той атаки зонтиком на всю жизнь… — он вздрагивает. — В любом случае, что насчёт Субин-хёна? Он лёгкая добыча!

Младший хмурится, слыша то самое имя.

_Почему?_

Внезапно расстроившись, Кай тянется, чтобы ухватиться пальцами за край рукава Бомгю, и легонько тащит на себя. Несмотря на его настойчивость, Бомгю всё ещё не двигается со своего места, слишком сосредоточенный на своем дьявольском плане, чтобы заметить, как изменилось выражение лица младшего.

— …как тебе мой план? Не думаешь, что он идеален… — он вскрикивает, когда Кай без предупреждения дёргает его вниз. К облегчению обоих, Бомгю вполне безопасно приземляется рядом со съежившимся Каем. Он переворачивается на бок, смотрит на младшего, надув губы. — Не надо так грубо, окей? Ты же не хочешь испортить это прекрасное лицо, макнэ.

Кай хихикает и широко раскрывает руки для медвежьих объятий, утягивая в них Бомгю. Словно магнит, старший обвивает руки вокруг талии Кая и прижимается ближе.

— Ты так хорошо пахнешь, макнэ, — мягко говорит он, зарываясь носом в волосы Кая. Бомгю чуть ли не душит того своим телом и вниманием, но Кай нисколечки не против. Всё-таки ему сейчас это нужно. — Привязался, да?

Кай что-то мычит в ответ, рука тянется к животику Бомгю, чтобы погладить. Ему нравится гладить животики своих хёнов. Особенно, Су…

Он останавливается. Хмурое настроение накрывает новой волной.

— Хён?

— Да~?

— Я раздражающий?

Бомгю так быстро запрокидывает голову, что они чуть не сталкиваются лбами. Он выглядит так, словно сейчас будет драться, и Кай даже не знает: он польщен или расстроен.

— Что? Конечно же нет! Кто это сказал? Я ему…

— Тогда почему Субин-хён меня ненавидит?

Бомгю, опешив, широко раскрывает рот:

_— …что?_

— Он ненавидит меня.

— Хорошо, я скажу это как можно мягче, — Бомгю вздыхает. — Какого хрена?

— Хён! — Кай возмущённо шлёпает его по плечу. — Это плохое слово!

Бомгю закатывает глаза.

— Да-да, как скажешь. Но вернёмся к теме. Ты думаешь, что он ненавидит тебя? _Хён? Ненавидит_ тебя? Почему?

— Ты знаешь почему. Он всегда смотрит на меня с презрением, когда мы рядом, — ноет Кай. — И я уверен, на сто процентов уверен, что он несколько раз использовал сарказм, когда мы говорили. _Сарказм._

— Ты о том разе, когда мы проводили трансляцию? — Кай тяжело вздыхает. Никогда не поднимать эту тему в присутствии младшего было негласным правилом, но опять же, Каю стоило бы наконец запомнить, что ребята найдут любой другой повод лишь бы подразнить его. — Боже, малыш, все знают, что он просто играется с тобой. О чём ты вообще?

Кай полностью игнорирует его слова, зациклившись на своей Субин-хён-ненавидит-меня проблеме.

— Но я буквально _нутром чувствую_. Он точно меня ненавидит.

Старший устало вздыхает.

— Мне непонятно, как тебе такое вообще в голову пришло. Этот хён любит тебя очень сильно, окей? Если бы это был кто-то другой… — Бомгю вздрагивает, и лицо бледнеет от того, что он себе вообразил. — Ты единственный такой ребенок, который может вертеть Субин-хёном, как хочет.

— Не называй меня ребенком, когда сам ниже, — говорит Кай, теряя нить разговора.

— Богом клянусь… Хватит называть меня низким! Наша разница в росте всего два с половиной сантиметра! _Два с половиной сантиметра!_

— Ага, я знаю. На два с половиной сантиметра ниже меня.

— Да блять, ради всего святого…

— Следи за языком!

+x+

Кай заглядывает в комнату.

— Ниэль-и? Джуни-хён?

— М? А, это ты, Нин, — старший озаряет его своей фирменной, обнажающей зубы широкой улыбкой и возвращается к телефону. — Чего хотел?

— Мне… — он делает паузу, не зная, что сказать. Грустно? Больно? Он зол? Голоден? Злоден?* — …одиноко.

Даже не глядя на него, Ёнджун раскрывает руки для объятий. Что Кай любит в нём больше всего, так это его тихую заботу. Когда кому-то из них нужно излить душу, старший хён всегда без каких-либо слов оказывается рядом. Сразу же почувствовав себя лучше, Кай тут же вваливается в комнату и падает Ёнджуну на колени.

— Что-то не так? — Спрашивает Ёнджун, зарываясь своими длинными пальцами в непослушные локоны Кая. — Выглядишь расстроенным.

Кай качает головой, мелко вздрагивает, когда палец Ёнджуна случайно касается его уха. В отличии от субинового, его прикосновение холодное, но Каю всё равно нравится.

— Нет. Просто одиноко. Очень одиноко.

— Правда? — он снова мычит, не отрывая взгляд от телефона. — Ты же не врёшь, да? Хён будет очень разочарован, если врёшь.

— Нет, — отвечает Кай, поудобней устраиваясь на футболке Ёнджуна. — Я просто хочу пообниматься с тобой, хён. Ты же знаешь, что твои обнимашки самые лучшие… когда ты меня не щекочешь, конечно.

Ёнджун сперва хохочет громко и искренне, а потом лениво ухмыляется:

— Подожди, пока я не сказал об этом Субину, ему понравится.

Одно только упоминание этого имени творит удивительные вещи с настроением Кая. Он поджимает губы, внезапно почувствовав раздражение. Почему все всегда упоминают Субина в его присутствии? Единственная причина, по которой он сюда пришёл (кроме как посмотреть любимое аниме), - это получить дозу обнимашек, а не чтобы вспомнить, _почему_ эти обнимашки были ему нужны.

Он уже собирается встать и пойти запереться в своей комнате, но чувствует холодные пальцы, тискающие несуществующий жирок на его щеках. Он поднимает взгляд вверх и видит, что Ёнджун оторвался от телефона и взволнованно заглядывает ему в глаза.

— Ты в порядке, Нин?

— Хён?

— М?

— Мне нужно кое-что спросить. Но, пожалуйста, не осуждай меня.

— Я бы никогда не стал.

— Э-э-эй. Мы оба знаем, что это враки.

— Заткнись и спрашивай уже, сопляк.

— Ладно, — Кай закусывает нижнюю губу. — Ты, эм... как думаешь, Субин-хён ненавидит меня?

Ёнджун чуть ли не давится от его слов. Неужели всё действительно настолько плохо?

— К-какого хре… Где, чёрт возьми, ты это взял?

— Он… Я не знаю, — Кай обречённо стонет. — Он постоянно так смотрит на меня, словно я собираюсь сделать что-то плохое. Будто… будто, знаешь, из последних сил сдерживается, чтобы не прихлопнуть меня. Мне кажется, он меня ненавидит.

Снова переводя взгляд на младшего, Ёнджун несколько раз моргает, не в силах скрыть изумление на лице. Чем дольше Ёнджун тянет с ответом, тем больше сужаются глаза Кая.

— Чёрт, ты ведь и правда не шутишь, — Ёнджун присвистывает. — Серьёзно, Кай? Ты, блять, издеваешься надо мной?

Кай морщится.

— Хён, это плохое слово! Зачем ты так?

— Я имею в виду, — он прочищает горло, кажется, смутившись от того, что выругался буквально в присутствии ребёнка. — Какого чёрта? Ты же не прикалываешься надо мной?

— Нет, конечно! Что мне делать, хён? Я хочу по-человечески с ним поговорить, но боюсь, что он снова злобно на меня уставится, — хнычет Кай.

— И чья же это вина? — Ёнджун щёлкает его по лбу. — Просто перестань дразнить его. Он не стал бы тебя ненавидеть, Кай, но это не значит, что он не станет злиться на тебя. Потому что, будем честными, не важно, как сильно я тебя люблю, будь я на его месте, меня бы это тоже очень раздражало.

Это ранит Кая в самое сердце.

— Но я, — он тихо мямлит, опуская глаза. — Я просто хочу…

— Подожди, выслушай меня сначала. Я знаю, что ты очень любишь Субина, что довольно низко даже для тебя, ведь мы все знаем, что я гораздо лучше этого монстрокролика… — он пытается шутить, но осекается, видя отстраненное выражение лица Кая. Он тут же обнимает младшего за талию, скользит руками вверх, поглаживая по спине. — Хэй, хэй, не надо так. Он не ненавидит тебя, окей? Верь своему хёну.

Кай стыдливо опускает голову.

— Но…

— Нин-нин, пожалуйста, — Ёнджун вздыхает. — Просто постарайся не вешаться на него слишком часто, хорошо? Тебе стоит понять, что и ему иногда нужно личное пространство. Вместо этого можешь вешаться на меня, угу? На Тэ и Боми тоже. Мы не будем против. Это же не сильно отличается, да?

— Нет. Я люблю проводить время со всеми вами, просто… — Кай останавливается, обдумывая ситуацию. — Не быть с ним… Я всё ещё не привык к этому?

— С чего вообще ты всё это говоришь?

Кай моргает от такого простого вопроса, глаза блуждают по стене напротив, где висят фотографии их группы, и взгляд тут же застывает на улыбающемся Субине. Оглядываясь назад, Кай понимает, что их лидер сейчас выглядит гораздо лучше, чем тот стеснительный тихий мальчик, которого он знал три года назад. Теперь он старше. Сильнее. И Кай ему точно не нужен так сильно, как раньше.

(Субин-хён больше в нём не нуждается, как он может к такому привыкнуть?)

— Не знаю, — говорит он. — Просто.

— Хэй, — снова начинает Ёнджун, но на этот раз гораздо мягче. — Ты можешь хотя бы попытаться. Хён поможет, обещаю.

В этот раз молчит Кай. Он поджимает губы и хмурит брови, глубоко задумавшись. Эта тишина продолжается, пока Ёнджун не взъерошивает его волосы, сладко улыбаясь.

— Крохотными шажочками, хорошо?

Кай сглатывает.

— Да. Крохотными шажочками.

+x+

— Итак, что не так?

Кай трёт пальцами переносицу, моментально напрягаясь.

— Ничего, Тэ.

— Даже не пытайся. Ты же понимаешь, что я не мог не заметить, как странно ты себя ведёшь в последнее время, поэтому выкладывай.

— Насколько странно?

— Ты был очень тихий, типа реально тихий. Даже со мной. Это раз. Во-вторых, ты продолжаешь закусывать губу каждый чёртов раз, когда мы пытаемся заговорить с тобой, а мы оба знаем, что ты делаешь это, когда нервничаешь из-за чего-то, — Тэ многозначительно смотрит на него. — И последней каплей стало то, что ты перестал лезть к Субин-хёну. Я имею в виду, что ты даже не трогал его живот вчера. Это самое странное из всего, что ты когда-либо делал. Я серьезно в шоке. Поэтому я спрошу ещё раз: что не так?

Громко вздыхая, Кай валится на Тэхёна и тут же обнимает его.

— Я.

— Что?

— Со мной что-то не так.

— Я знаю это лучше тебя, болван, — он несильно щёлкает Кая по лбу. — Так что насчет Бини-хёна? Почему ты вдруг начал его игнорировать?

— Мне кажется… — Кай делает паузу, а потом понижает голос. — Мне кажется, он меня ненавидит…

— Он что? — Тэхён недоуменно охает. — Ты… думаешь, что он ненавидит тебя?

Кай кивает, продолжая играться с пуговицей на пижаме Тэхёна.

— Ну… Ты разве не замечаешь? Он точно ненавидит меня, — Кай переходит на шепот, что вообще глупо, учитывая что их разговор сейчас больше никто не может услышать. — И он тоже начал игнорировать меня. Это очень больно.

Макнэ замолкает до тех пор, пока Тэхён не выдает:

— Ты сейчас серьезно?

— Да? — Кай непонимающе чешет щеку. — С чего бы мне шутить?

— Поверить не могу.

Кай хмурится.

— Ладно, — начинает наконец Тэхён после целой минуты взглядов в сторону младшего. — Ты думаешь, что он ненавидит тебя? Типа _совсем_ ненавидит?

— Да.

— Ты уверен?

— _Да боже_. Уверен.

— …понятно.

И замолкает. На некоторое время снова повисает тишина, пока Кай не начинает невинно моргать в ответ на скептический взгляд Тэхёна. Он продолжает пялиться на старшего, ожидая продолжения, а ещё лучше — совета, но Тэхён только и делает, что смотрит в ответ своим фирменным пустым взглядом.

— Что?

Кай дуется.

— Перестань быть таким милым хоть на секунду, господи, — Тэхён болезненно стонет и хватается за грудь, делая вид, что ему больно. — Да, да, ты милый. Всё, хватит.

— Но, Тэхён-и, он даже не хочет сидеть рядом со мной, — скулит Кай, утыкаясь носом куда-то в Тэхёна. Он так ненавидит это чувство беспомощности. — Что мне делать?

Старший пожимает плечами.

— Не моя проблема.

— Хён-ни~ Помоги мне. Я правда не знаю, что делать.

— И снова-таки: не моя проблема, — Тэхён усмехается. — Тем более, если Субин не будет маячить на горизонте, вместо того, чтобы вешаться на него 24/7, ты будешь больше времени проводить со мной. Кто я такой, чтобы жаловаться?

Кай неверяще смотрит на хёна.

— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что ты всё это время знал и ничего не сделал?

— Ага, — Тэхён самодовольно улыбается.

Это первый раз за два года, когда Кай понимает, что готов буквально закопать своего любимого одногруппника. И нет, он не шутит в этот раз. Нисколечки.

— Если бы ты не был моим лучшим другом, клянусь, я бы задушил тебя во сне, — бормочет он себе под нос. Вышеупомянутая личность приподнимает на это бровь.

— Чего?

— Ничего, — Кай натянуто улыбается. — Так, возвращаясь к теме, поможешь? Пожалуйста. Я серьёзно в растерянности.

— Ну, ты сам в этом виноват. С чего бы мне помогать тебе?

Кай душит в себе смех, чтобы не задохнуться от него, и смотрит на Тэхёна. Что бы он там не шутил, но он предельно серьёзен, что делает ситуацию ещё более смехотворной.

— _В чём?_

— Это ты первым начал его игнорировать, придурок. Почему теперь, когда он начал игнорить в ответ, ты плачешься мне в жилетку?

— У меня и мысли не было. Ёнджун-хён сказал не лезть к нему слишком часто, но ты же знаешь, как мне трудно сдерживаться. Поэтому я решил просто полностью его избегать, и теперь он делает то же самое! И я умираю, Хён-и, _я умираю!_ — скулит Кай. — Как мне всё исправить?

— И ты думаешь, что я знаю ответ, потому что..? — Тэхён приподнимает бровь. — Серьёзно, ты же что-то вроде его маленького цыплёнка или типа того. Ты должен знать его лучше всех.

— Но он… — Кай дуется. — А, забей. Просто подскажи, как мне снова завоевать его.

— Завоевать его? Ты что, думаешь, ты герой драмы? — Тэхён ворчит себе под нос и тянется рукой к своему подбородку. По его словам, это думательная поза. — Но ладно. Что хён любит больше всего? Кроме нас, конечно.

Кай отвечает, даже не задумываясь.

— Пиццу, музыку и звёзды.

— Разве это не твои люби… а, не важно, — старший мягко улыбается ему, прежде чем протянуть руку и потрепать непослушные волосы Кая. — Просто приведи его на крышу попозже. Там самый лучший вид, да? Будете смотреть на звёзды. А ещё возьми свой кассетный проигрыватель. Спой ему что-то, уверен, хёну понравится.

— Хёнтэ.

— Да?

— Ты гений.

Тэхён ухмыляется, а затем тянется рукой, чтобы потискать Кая за щёчки.

— Я знаю. Удачи, Нин.


	2. Chapter 2

_Я уговорил его, просто жди на крыше._

Вот что десять минут назад написал ему Тэхён. Коротко и предельно ясно. Широко распахивая глаза, Кай ложится на покрывало для пикника, которое одолжил у сестры неделю назад, и пытается собрать мысли в кучу. Боже, он так нервничает, когда думает об их полусвершившемся плане. Потому что существует большая, типа реально огромная вероятность того, что Субин уйдёт сразу же, стоит ему увидеть Кая вместо Тэхёна. И что тогда?

_Что мне делать, если это произойдёт?_

И в тот же момент он видит вдалеке Субина, в этих его огромных ботинках, укутанного в свой тёплый красный свитер. Почти сразу же Кай принимает сидячее положение и машет старшему. Все мысли тут же вылетают из головы.

— Хён, сюда! — Кай отодвигается ближе к краю покрывала и взволнованно хлопает по месту рядом с собой. — Можешь сесть здесь!

Кай видит, как тот замирает у двери на крышу с пустым взглядом, словно размышляет, подойти к нему или развернуться и свалить. И Хюнин молится, чтобы хён выбрал первое, потому что, чёрт, его старания не могут пропасть даром.

Кажется, Бог услышал его молитвы, потому что спустя примерно минуту Субин всё же решается подойти к месту, где расположился Кай. И наконец приблизившись, смешно распахивает глаза.

— О. Мне не показалось, — Субин моргает. — Это правда ты.

— Эм, — Кай моргает в ответ, неловко машет рукой и пытается не пялиться слишком очевидно, потому что, боже, блять, мой, вблизи Субин выглядит чертовски хорошо в этом своем свитере. — П-привет?

Субин приподнимает бровь.

— Значит это ты пригласил меня сюда? Не Тэхён?

— Да-а… В смысле, нет, Тэхён попросил меня прийти сюда посидеть с тобой. У него внезапно заболел живот, — прямо сейчас Кай хочет сжаться в комочек из-за столь очевидной лжи, но сдерживается, потому что не имеет права снова всё испортить. — Ты же не будешь против провести время со мной, правда?

Кай резко замолкает и сильно прикусывает язык, чтобы не сказать ещё больше глупостей. Да и трудно продолжать распинаться, когда Субин _так_ на него смотрит.

— Не буду.

Кай чуть ли не подпрыгивает от удивления, когда Субин первый нарушает тишину. Он сжимает рукава настолько сильно, что белеют костяшки. Кай не соврёт, если скажет, что на секунду ему показалось, будто мозг вот-вот отключится. Господи, неужели нельзя было предупредить сначала или типа того?

— Значит смотрим на звёзды, да? Последний раз мы это делали довольно давно, — продолжает Субин. Он присаживается рядом с Каем, но по сравнению с тем, как они были близки раньше, сейчас между ними остается дистанция. — Это было, когда наш дебют подтвердился, да?

— Ага, — смущённо улыбаясь, Кай заглядывает Субину в глаза. Пальцы сжимают рукава ещё сильнее. — К-как ты, хён?

Кай видит, как тот замирает, в упор глядя на него. Делать вид, что между ними всё как обычно, — это одно, но видеть, как хён смотрит на него… словно пытается заглянуть в душу, прочесть его слова между строк, — совершенно другое.

— Я в порядке, — наконец отвечает Субин, слабо улыбаясь. — Что насчёт тебя?

— Не особо, — Кай пожимает плечами и неосознанно дуется, играясь с подолом своей рубашки. — Но буду, как только позволишь мне потрогать свой животик и…

Он осекается на полуслове, осознавая свою ошибку.

_Хюнин Кай, ты грёбаный придурок._

Он мысленно стонет. Это определённо не то, что он собирался сказать. Конечно, Кай очень хочет потрогать его мягкий животик после того, как неделями лишал себя подобного удовольствия. Но может его ненасытная задница хоть на минуту, ну, знаете, успокоиться и поухаживать за Субином без каких-либо разговоров о животе?

— И-извини, эм… Тебе не обязательно отвечать на это, — Кай издает нервный смешок. — Клянусь, я не пытаюсь выглядеть жутким или типа того. Я знаю, как тебе порой бывает тяжело мириться с моей прилипчивостью, но я просто очень сильно по тебе скучаю и…

Кай замолкает. Лицо моментально заливается краской.

_Тупой, тупой, тупой._

— А-а, извини за эту бессвязную болтовню, — он буквально выдавливает из себя смущённый смех. — Я, эм…

Сердце начинает сходить с ума, биться быстро и хаотично. Легкие сжимает настолько, что дышать становится невозможно. Это больно — очень, — но он не может позволить Субину это заметить. Кай планировал эту ночь целую неделю, так почему он снова всё портит, даже не успев начать?

— Я… Знаешь, я просто пойду, — Кай чешет шею, пытаясь сдержать слёзы. — Прости, эм, за беспокойство.

Прежде чем Кай успевает сорваться к лестнице, Субин резко хватает его за запястье, из-за чего тот вскрикивает и, теряя равновесие, падает старшему на колени. Субин сразу же заключает его в крепкие объятия.

— Х-хён?

Субин игнорирует его вопрос, пытаясь устроить подбородок в среди непослушных волос Кая. Наконец найдя удобное положение, он тихо вздыхает и шепчет:

— Так нормально?

Кай кивает, уткнувшись тому в грудь, готовый вот-вот взорваться от переполняющей нежности. Дрожащее дыхание касается чужих ключиц. Для летней ночи сейчас довольно прохладно, и кожа на руках раз за разом покрывается мурашками. Но сейчас объятий Субина вполне достаточно, чтобы он согрелся. Кай лишь ластится к нему ещё больше.

— Хён, — он немного поворачивает голову, чтобы заглянуть Субину в глаза. — Ты не… Ты больше не злишься на меня?

Субин моргает несколько раз. Он не говорит ничего, но в этом молчании и в том, как Субин избегает его взгляда, Кай чувствует боль, камнем лежащую на его напряжённых плечах.

— Я никогда не злился, малыш, — тихо шепчет он. — Это ты первым начал меня избегать, помнишь?

Кай выпутывается из объятий, отстраняясь немного, чтобы получше взглянуть на его лицо. Если раньше Субин выглядел так, словно ему больно, то теперь он кажется совершенно разбитым. Каю так больно осознавать, что всё это случилось из-за него.

— Помнишь? — снова повторяет Субин. — Я кучу раз пытался поговорить с тобой, но ты каждый раз отмахивался от меня. Я подумал, что ты хочешь, чтобы я держался подальше, что и делал.

— Н-ну… да. Я просто, — Кай запинается, пытаясь найти оправдание, но в голову ничего не приходит. Он закусывает губу, чтобы та сильно не дрожала. — Я думал… думал, что ты меня ненавидишь, окей? Вот почему я пытался тебя избегать. Извини.

Субин шокировано застывает с открытым ртом.

— Ты думал… Что вообще за нахрен?

Кай шлёпает того по бицепсу.

— Хён! Это плохое слово.

— Да кого, блять… это вообще волнует, — он громко стонет. — Я… Ты сейчас серьёзно?

— Д-да? — говорит Кай, хотя в собственных ушах это звучит скорее как вопрос. — Я имею в виду, _да._

— С чего ты вообще… — Субин замирает и недоумённо качает головой, смотрит на Кая пустым, немного пугающим взглядом. — Просто… _почему?_

Кай пялится в ответ, хотя уже не так смело и уверенно как раньше.

— Ч-что почему?

— С чего ты взял, что я тебя ненавижу?

— Э… Ты отказался со мной обниматься, — он говорит так тихо, словно боится, что его сейчас отругают. Что вполне может случится, учитывая, как Субин сейчас смотрит на него. — А ещё ты оттолкнул меня, когда я хотел потрогать твой животик?

Субин трёт переносицу.

— Это было _один_ раз…

— П-подожди, я не закончил, — перебивает его Кай, немного дуясь. — Когда мы рядом, ты продолжаешь с презрением смотреть на меня. И я уверен, на сто процентов уверен, что ты кучу раз использовал сарказм. _Сарказм,_ хён. Как ты мог?

— Если честно, то тут ты виноват. Не строй из себя невинность, — предъявляет Субин. — Ты продолжал меня дразнить при каждом удобном случае. Просто будь благодарен, что я не способен злиться на тебя, — после этих слов он стихает и следующую фразу уже бормочет: — Должно быть, потому что я никогда не мог устоять перед тобой.

— Но хён!.. — Кай дуется, не находя веской причины, позволяющей свалить вину на старшего, — …ты тоже много дразнил меня, — неуверенно говорит он.

— Дразнил, но в сравнении с тобой… тц, ты не знаешь, когда остановиться, — Субин тычет пальцем ему в щеку, щипает и оттягивает кожу на ней. — Но _честно?_ По правде говоря, в большинстве случаев я просто делал вид, что злюсь на тебя. Не то чтобы вообще хоть кто-то может злится на тебя, раз уж на то пошло.

— Но я просто… — Кай хмурится. — У меня такое чувство, что я тебя раздражаю. Почему ты никогда не говоришь ничего против?

Старший вздыхает, явно начиная сердиться.

— Молю вас, о дорогой макнэ, расскажите, почему вы так считаете?

— Ну, — он делает глубокий вдох. — Ты всегда жалуешься, когда я липну к тебе и трогаю живот. Ты относишься ко мне так, словно я не в состоянии о себе позаботиться. И ты всегда, всегда так странно смотришь на меня, что я чувствую себя не очень, — перечисляет Кай. — Это слишком для тебя, хён? Иногда ты выглядишь так, словно по горло сыт моими выходками. Может, мне лучше тогда цепляться к Ёнджуну-хёну, как я делал все эти недели? Я не хочу тебя расстра…

— Ты не посмеешь! Меня устраивает всё, как есть, спасибо, — Субин тут же возражает, не давая Каю закончить предложение. Тот лишь моргает на такую бурную реакцию. На секунду они замолкают и просто пялятся друг на друга.

— Х-хён? — неуверенно зовёт Кай.

— Я имел в виду, — Субин прочищает горло, явно смущаясь своего порыва, — что не против, когда ты липнешь ко мне, хорошо? А ещё я тебя не ненавижу, так что хватит думать о всякой фигне.

Кай дуется:

— Но Джуни-хён сказал…

— Что? — Субин злобно зыркает, заслышав имя. — Что он сказал?

— А, ничего, — Кай выдавливает смешок. — Я просто не хочу доставлять тебе неудобства, понимаешь?

— Да ну, всё не настолько плохо, — говорит Субин, дразняще улыбаясь. — Просто иногда ты слишком невыносимый и раздражающий.

— Значит, _ты думаешь,_ что я раздражающий, — хнычет Кай. Субин кивает, соглашаясь:

— Ага. Но…

— Эй, это было грубо! — восклицает Кай.

— Ты первый это сказал, сопляк, — Субин снова тычет его в щеку за то, что перебил. — В любом случае, да, ты раздражающий, но не в плохом смысле, окей?

Кай стонет от безнадежности и тянется рукой к животу Субина, потому что, хэй, это его способ справляться с грустью и стрессом. К счастью, старший не отталкивает его руку, как только та касается живота через ткань. Ежедневная доза животика Субина — это наименьшее, что он может взять от своего провалившегося плана.

— И что это вообще должно значить? Как я могу быть раздражающим в хорошем смысле? — бубнит он, дуя губы. — У меня болит голова.

— Потому что ты раздражающе милый, вот почему, — Субин пожимает плечами, словно ответ был очевиден. — Твоя милота работает практически как защитный механизм, поэтому лучше радуйся этому.

— Но ты сказал, что Бамгю-хён милее, — стонет Кай, полностью потеряв нить разговора. Опять.

— Почему ты… — Субин вздыхает. — Знаешь что, с меня хватит. Убрал руки с моего живота, быстро.

Кай делает вид, что не слышал, продолжая так же спокойно гладить живот Субина через свитер.

— Скажи честно. Бамгю-хён что, и правда милее? Что мне сделать, чтобы стать милее, чем он?

— Ради всего святого…

Кажется, прошло столетие, пока они наконец перестали ссориться, потерявшись в глазах друг друга. Это клише, серьёзно, а то, что его сердце пропустило удар, — ещё большее клише, но Кай соврёт, если скажет, что ему не нравится, как Субин смотрит на него сейчас. Кай чувствует, как слова застревают в горле, текуче-горячие от предвкушения. Он приоткрывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но палец на губах погружает его в транс.

— Замри.

Воздух покидает лёгкие со свистом. Одно слово, всего одно простое слово посылает волну дрожи по позвоночнику. Кай задерживает дыхание, когда Субин наклоняется вперед. Сердцебиение ускоряется.

Сейчас, когда он приблизился настолько, что их носы сталкиваются, Кай чувствует его горячее дыхание на своих губах и волосы, щекочущие лоб. Он понимает, что всего секунда и их губы коснутся друг друга, а стоит этому произойти — Кай закрывает глаза.

По ощущениям поцелуй длится вечность, пока Субин не отстраняется, чтобы отдышаться, и Кай делает тоже самое. Когда они успокаиваются, Субин как-то умудряется коснуться лбом чужого, прижимаясь при этом всем телом от бедер до плеч.

— Бини-хён?

— М-м?

— Хюнин Кай же самый милый, да?

Субин закатывает глаза, но на губах играет нежная улыбка. Затем он убирает волосы с лица Кая, заправляя их за уши, и оставляет на его губах ещё один целомудренный поцелуй.

— Да, определённо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> если вам понравилось, пожалуйста, оставьте кудос оригиналу! работк еще есть на фикбуке, так что мне будет приятно если вы оставите свой плюсик и там. спасибо за прочтение!

**Author's Note:**

> *В оригинале написано "Angry? Hungry? Hangry?" Это игра слов и отсылка к песне бантан Come Back Home


End file.
